gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Willard
Generic (GTA San Andreas) Willard (GTA IV) |carcols = }} ---- }} |flags = |modelname = willard (All games) |handlingname = WILLARD (All games) |textlabelname = WILARD (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Willard is a four-door sedan available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is manufactured by Willard in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Willard in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas chiefly resembles a 1988-1993 Dodge Dynasty, and to a lesser extent, the similar , with a grille derived from a . ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' in Grand Theft Auto IV, it strongly resembles a , with the only notable difference being the configuration of its taillights. The vehicle has also quite a number of similarities as compared to the , and . The overall design of Willard also resembles the Volvo 700 and 900 series models. The overall body of the car remains the same as in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, with a few changes to the headlights and taillights. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The performance of the Willard is as expected from a below standard sedan. The car's 6 cylinder engine in a FR layout is rather mediocre, and as such has average speed and high-climbing capabilities. Its steering is very unbalanced, at high speed it can go from under-steer to over steer in the blink of an eye due to its awful suspension. Crash deformation, however, is good compared to some of the other cars in the game. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV rendition of the Willard is powered by a high-displacement V8, paired to a four-speed gearbox, no longer in a FR layout, but rather in FF. The Willard possesses a top speed of 153mph, but suffers from horrible acceleration, especially uphills, and often taking a long time to even get close to top speed. The Willard has great handling, but tends to smoke its tires a lot while turning and during takeoff. Overall, the Willard can be thought of as a slower Hakumai, but stronger and more luxurious. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = FWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Willard can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Notable Owners *Dardan Petrela drives a beige Willard. *Derrick McReary drives a green Willard. Image Gallery Willard-GTA4-front.jpg|A Willard in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) Willard-GTAIV-Dardan.jpg|Dardan's beige Willard. Willard-GTAIV-DerrickMcReary.png|Derrick's green Willard. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually found in Los Santos, and can also be seen driven on the Los Santos-San Fierro freeway on the southern and western edges of Flint County and the western edge of Whetstone. *Sometimes driven around Red County, specifically in Palomino Creek and Dillimore. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Willard in Grand Theft Auto IV is notably rare, knowing largely to the fact it does not spawn in traffic as frequently as other vehicles. If it does appear, however, the car can be found in the following areas: *Around Meadow Hills, Dukes, the Hove Beach/Firefly Projects area of Broker, and Little Bay, Bohan. *May occasionally spawn near the Broker safehouse when driving towards Firefly Island when doing the mission Bleed Out. *In southern Alderney while driving a Schafter or a Cognoscenti. *Rarely spawns in Berchem and Acter when driving a Premier. *Rarely spawns in Firefly Projects when driving a Patriot. *Spawns more frequently when the player is driving a Police Patrol. *May spawn during Drug Delivery side missions. *Appears more frequently in The Lost and Damned. *Dardan's Willard can be obtained in Bleed Out, although the method requires some patience. To obtain the Willard, simply bring a vehicle with decent traction - a Rancher or Rebla is a good choice. Instead of entering the basketball courts where Roman is, push the Willard until you reach the Broker Safehouse, and then push it into the parking space. Fail the mission, and then retry. It should be noted that the Willard will remain locked until you complete the mission and save the game. *In the mission Pegorino's Pride, whilst chasing the Pavanos, two Willards will appear as scripted traffic and block the road. To obtain one, kill the driver, then kill Pegorino to fail the mission and store the car in a parking space outside a safehouse. *If the player fails the mission Babysitting, they will drop Derrick McReary off in his green Willard, allowing them to drive it. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing Stevie's Car Thefts sidemission, Niko can sell a Willard for $1,800. Trivia General *The Willard plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. **Episodes from Liberty City: RamJam FM. *The Willard is one of three vehicles in the ''Grand Theft Auto series with known manufacturers to be named after its manufacturer, the other two being the Jugular Jugular and the Kraken Kraken. 3D Universe *According to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas vehicle chart, the car may be named after as "it squeaks and it is hard to get rid of". ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Sometimes Police Dispatch will refer Willard as "Willard 500". It is unknown if this is the real name of vehicle, the beta name or an oversight by Rockstar Games. *The Willard has a unique horn in Grand Theft Auto IV, which can also be heard at certain points of the city ambiance in the game. *The Willard is one of the five cars in GTA IV referred to by name. In the mission It's Your Call, Roman Bellic says that the Albanian loan sharks he owes money to drive a "shitty beige Willard." The other four cars are Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer, Jimmy's silver Blista Compact, the Police Stockade from Tunnel of Death, and the Romero used in Undertaker. All other vehicles are referred to by the type of vehicle they are (car, truck, SUV, etc.). *The Willard in GTA IV has a minor texture glitch, where if the front windshield is damaged extensively, it suddenly turns white and lacks texture and a sheen. This glitch is also present in the Futo. *If the Willard is cleaned at Car Wash, the front doors may open when the car drives out of the car wash. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The car is absent from Grand Theft Auto V. However, either the vehicle itself or the manufacturer is mentioned in the police scanner files in the sound clip named "0x0E0F4D3B". Navigation }}es:Willard ru:Willard pl:Willard de:Willard sv:Willard fi:Willard (auto) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard